


Christmas With You

by Cheezbuckets



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheezbuckets/pseuds/Cheezbuckets
Summary: Roxas comes from Destiny Islands to Twilight Town so he and Axel can have their first Christmas together. Axel can't help but worry about how Roxas will handle snow for the first time.





	Christmas With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skadelol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skadelol/gifts).



> Secret Santa gift for Skadelol

Axel was ready for this winter to be a memorably dreary one; he couldn’t stand the cold and snow, and Roxas had never even seen snow in person before.  
  
“Spoiled island boy,” Axel had teased him the previous winter, bundled up in his apartment under several blankets and grinning at Roxas on his phone, envying the sun and the blue sky visible behind his boyfriend.  
  
He had so many places and special events he could take Roxas to to make it memorable for the right reasons, but if it was going to be cold, they both were going to be miserable.  
  
This year, he had scheduled a week off for Christmas, aligning with the time Roxas had off. Their relationship had previously consisted of two incredible summer flings sustained by phone for the rest of the year, but at last Roxas could escape family and school assignments long enough to let him visit Axel.  
  
Despite his best laid plans to start getting his place ready as early as possible instead of waiting until the last minute, as was his wont, he found himself responding to Roxas’ texts about last-minute packing while in a flurry of cleaning dishes, picking up clothes, and trying to find enough clear space in the bedroom and bathroom for Roxas to put his things. All the while, he grinned like an idiot, and his hands shook with excitement as he tried to type.  
  
At last, he got to see Roxas outside of summer, away from Roxas’ island home. He got to show Roxas his own home. They got to spend a week living together, no family or responsibilities to interrupt them. He wanted to make it special, to make sure Roxas had a memorably incredible first time in Twilight Town, under Axel’s roof.  
  
However, he couldn’t help worrying that the only thing memorable about it would be frozen hands, bruises from falling on ice, and clumsy attempts to snuggle together for warmth. The snow was only a light dust when Axel received Roxas’ text announcing that he was boarding the train, he was going to sleep as much as he could soon as he got comfortable, he couldn’t wait to see Axel in the morning, but it was falling steadily, and Axel knew how bad it could get.  
  
When he went to bed, he could hardly get to sleep. He smiled to himself remembering childhood Christmas Eves spent awake with the same kind of excitement as now. There was a similar magic to the anticipation of the incoming arrival. And, much like when he was a kid, he fell fast asleep much sooner than he expected.  
  
Morning brought another flurry of excited texting, a hasty breakfast and shower, a good long while spent dressing himself and fixing his hair and makeup, and an unbreakable grin stuck on his face. Longingly wishing he could dress however he wanted to look as best he could, Axel bundled himself in a warm coat and scarf and headed out to catch the tram to the train station where he stood waiting, shifting from foot-to-foot, fingers stinging with the cold as he responded to Roxas’ reports on what scenery he was passing by teasing the plans he had made for the two of them and privately hoping that they’d be able to keep them.  
  
When the noise announced the train’s arrival, Axel sharply looked up, shoved his phone in his pocket, arched his neck to see it as soon as possible, then to scan the windows for Roxas’ face.  
  
His smile grew immeasurably when he spotted it and eagerly returned Roxas’ wave, weaving through the morning crowd to follow the train as it slowed to a stop. He watched Roxas hop out of his seat then disappear from sight, so he turned his gaze to the door as it slid open. Stranger followed by stranger filed out until Roxas burst through, face illuminated by his grin, dragging a noisy rolling bag behind him as he ran.  
  
Unconsciously laughing with joy, Axel opened his arms and leaned forward, catching Roxas and pulling him close. He silently held tight for a moment, turning his face into the warmth in Roxas’ hair. “God, it’s good to see you!”  
  
Roxas’ free arm squeezed him even tighter, laughing. “Speak for yourself!” He gave a low hum of pleasure before pulling back only enough to cup Axel’s cheek and pull him into a kiss.  
  
Axel angled his face to press into the kiss, holding Roxas even tighter for a minute, then loosened his hold to let Roxas back away, putting a hand on his cheek. “I always forget how good you look in person.”  
  
Laughing again, Roxas playfully shoved Axel’s hand away only to hold it tight in his own, weaving their fingers together. “You’re disgustingly cheesy no matter what.” Grin growing, he tugged Axel’s arm. “Come on, it’s time you show me your place and give me a proper, snowy Christmas!”  
  
“I promise it’ll be one to remember.” Axel winked then lead Roxas from the train station to catch the next tram back to his place. He silently prayed that it wasn’t going to be memorable by being miserably cold.  
  
Roxas’ face lit with childlike wonder as they walked through the light snowfall, and he held out a bare hand to catch the flakes. By the time they made it back to Axel’s apartment, Roxas’ fingers were white with cold, and he was shivering in spite of his grin.  
  
“You’re right about the cold,” he remarked as he fumbled to open his bag to unpack.  
  
Axel snickered and shook his head as he leaned over to cover Roxas’ freezing hand and help him pull the zipper open. “What did I say? I sure hope you brought enough warm clothes. I’ve got extra gloves if you need ‘em, but not much of my clothes will fit you.”  
  
Roxas shrugged. “I mean, I think so?” Pulling out some clothes, he grinned back at Axel. “All else fails, we stay here and you keep me warm while we watch the snow fall outside.”  
  
Making himself laugh, Axel ruffled Roxas’ hair. “I guess, if you don’t mind staying in all week.”  
  
“Of course not.” Eyes crinkled with joy, Roxas teasingly stuck his tongue out a moment before dumping an armful of clothes into the dresser drawer Axel had emptied for him. “You’ve been hinting at whatever fun outings we can go on, but I don’t mind doing nothing but spending time here and enjoying a snowy Christmas inside.”  
  
“Hm.” Axel put a hand on his hip as he leaned back slightly, smiling crookedly as he watched Roxas finish taking his clothes out of his bag. “Here I was trying to make our first Christmas together special.”  
  
Roxas turned back towards him and slid his arms around Axel’s slender waist. “Here I was thinking you were super laid-back and happy to be lazy.”  
  
Smile growing, Axel laid his arms around Roxas’ shoulders. “For you, I’ll be anything you need.”  
  
Arching closer, holding tighter, Roxas softened slightly, and his gaze drifted down to Axel’s lips. “You’re so sappy,” he murmured before going up on his toes to give him a gentle kiss. “I don’t want to be ungrateful for all your hard work, so we can do as many things you have planned as we feel like. I guess it won’t be all that fun to do nothing but stay here all week.”  
  
Laughing again, Axel pressed their noses together. “I wouldn’t call looking up what town events are going on ‘hard work.’”  
  
Roxas laughed and gave Axel a peck on the lips. “I’m trying to give you credit so you have an excuse to be lazy.”  
  
“Are you saying you _want_ to spend all week inside?”  
  
“No, but I came here to see _you_ , silly, not to see the town.” He cupped Axel’s face in both hands, smile soft, eyes warm.  
  
Tilting his head, Axel pressed their lips back together. Roxas gave a soft hum and ran his fingers through Axel’s hair, gently pushing it behind his shoulders, caressing his face, stroking his hair, pressing up into him.  
  
Axel held Roxas tighter when the kiss broke, grinning down again. “I guess we can just go with the flow this week.”  
  
Roxas grinned back. “That’s more like you.”  
  
“Hm.” Eyes narrowing, Axel’s grin grew crooked. “Well, there _is_ one thing I planned to take you out for that I’m definitely going to drag you out for.”  
  
“And what’s that?”  
  
“We need a Christmas tree.”  
  
Roxas’ eyes lit up. “Yes! We _need_ a tree for a proper Christmas!”  
  
Giving him a quick kiss, Axel let go of him to take a step away. “Then let’s get bundled up to go out, huh?”  
  
Nodding eagerly, Roxas went straight back into his bag and came back out with a toque.  
  
It took them several minutes to get ready, Axel fussily making sure that both of them had enough on to ward off the cold before heading back out. While they walked, Axel pointed out the decorations around town, mentioning his favourite stores and places to hang out. Roxas took it all in with rapt wonder, when he wasn’t pointing out the gradually deepening snow.  
  
By the time they reached the tree lot, the ground was completely coated, and Roxas was delighted by the footprints tracking behind them and criss-crossing to track other people’s paths. His delight deepened to rapture when he saw the trees, most tied up for sale, but a few set out and draped with decorations and lights for display, all dusted with a glittering layer of snow.  
  
Unable to resist Roxas’ infectious enthusiasm, Axel followed him as he looked at all the trees, touching the branches, remarking with delight at the soft needles many of the trees had, sniffing at the evergreen-heavy air. After some time, they managed to pick one out; a short, tabletop size, though Roxas insisted Axel show him the biggest, gaudiest tree he could before Christmas was over.  
  
The snow was even thicker by the time they headed back, walkways and the tram tracks getting shovelled, groups of kids and teens throwing snow and trying to build haphazard forts and snowmen. Just once, Roxas slipped his hand from Axel’s without him realizing, and the next thing Axel knew, a loose snowball exploded against his shoulder, showering his head and face.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
Roxas laughed, walking sideways while facing Axel, staying just far away to be out of reach. “That’s as great as I’ve always imagined!”  
  
Though his mouth strained to stretch into a smile, Axel made his face harsh. “That’s immature. What, have you never seen snow before?”  
  
Roxas laughed more, ducking down to grab another handful and pack it into a ball, but Axel quickly jumped out of the way when it flew in his direction. Quickly ducking down, Axel grabbed some snow in one hand and threw it in Roxas’ direction. Roxas squealed, frantically batting the snow off his face, and Axel grinned and took the opportunity to throw another handful in his direction. Yelling and laughing, Roxas ducked his head and cringed away from the shower of snow as he shovelled both hands into the snow to fling it in Axel’s direction.  
  
Dropping the tree, Axel lunged for him, and he yelled again as he tried to run away, but Axel grabbed him around the waist, pulling him back then dragging him to where some snow had been shovelled into a pile.  
  
“No!” Roxas squealed, gasping with laughter, fighting against Axel’s hold.  
  
Grinning, Axel held him close as he leaned down, scooped up another handful of snow, and dumped it on Roxas’ head. Yelling and struggling, Roxas desperately grabbed at the snow and started throwing as much as he could back at Axel, getting almost as much on himself as well.  
  
Laughing, trying to block the pelting cold, Axel stumbled backwards, still holding Roxas, until his foot caught the small tree, and he stumbled over, landing on his backside with Roxas still held against him.  
  
Both panting for breath and occasionally laughing softly, Axel held Roxas close, and Roxas snuggled into his chest, wetness seeping under their coats and melting into their hair.  
  
After a quiet minute, Roxas slumped into Axel, arching up to kiss his neck. “I’m cold now,” he muttered against Axel’s skin then pulled away to grin then heave himself back to his feet.  
  
“You started it!” Laughing once more, Axel got up and dusted himself off. Then he looked at the tree he’d dropped then tripped over. “Shit.”  
  
Roxas looked down as well and laughed as he leaned down and picked it up, and a couple of the small branches fell off. “Whoops!” Laughing, Roxas looked up at Axel and took his hand and leaned into his side. “I guess we should get this home before we completely demolish it.”  
  
Axel smiled again and squeezed Roxas’ hand to stop it from shaking in his. “Let’s get you back so you can warm up.” If Roxas was okay with a busted tree, then so was he.  
  
Roxas laughed. “That, too.” He walked a little faster, so Axel lengthened his stride, and they made it back to Axel’s apartment in no time, shedding snow-coated shoes and wet coats.  
  
Axel took the tree from Roxas and went to set it down on the coffee table, and turned to see Roxas with his lip curled looking down at the wet spots on his shirt and pants. “Shit, that’s cold,” he grumbled, rubbing his arms.  
  
Shaking his head, Axel laughed. “Let’s get changed into dry clothes.” He walked back over to Roxas and put an arm around his shoulder, holding his shivering body close, and lead him to the bedroom where he let go and took off his own shirt that had gotten wet around the collar.  
  
Roxas fumbled as he hastily threw his clothes off, then he threw himself into Axel’s chest, making him yelp. “Aaah, that’s better!” Roxas purred, pressing his frozen hands flat against Axel’s chest.  
  
Laughing and shivering, Axel hugged Roxas tight, closing his eyes and trying to will himself to warm up enough for both of them. After a minute, he looked up at his dresser and leaned towards them, reaching past Roxas to pull it open and get out his over-sized, thick sweater for lounging around home. He moved Roxas’ arms to wrap around him then pulled the sweater over his head, working it slowly down over both of them. As Roxas laughed, Axel picked him up and wrapped Roxas’ legs around his waist, and Roxas moved his arms to wriggle his head out of the large neck hole.  
  
Laughing, Roxas planted a couple kisses on Axel’s lips as he was carried out to the living room and onto the couch where Axel sat, and Roxas snuggled into him, tucking his legs under the hem of the sweater with a contented sigh.  
  
Axel chuckled and kissed the top of his head. “Better?”  
  
“Yes.” Roxas sighed again, nuzzling Axel’s neck and kissing a couple more times.  
  
Axel rested his cheek against the top of Roxas’ head and looked at the slightly crooked tree on his table with bent branches on one side and in its little plastic base. Next to the table, he’d left a box with ornaments and lights. It figured their first tree together would immediately end up getting stepped on before they even got it home.  
  
But, closing his eyes and holding Roxas a little tighter, enjoying the growing warmth within the sweater and Roxas’ chest against his, it only seemed right that their first Christmas together would be cold and wet and crumpled and perfect. They were together, and that meant they were warm and happy, so Christmas would be perfect.


End file.
